1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information input apparatus for a postal matter sorting machine and a data display method thereof, and in particular, relates to an information input apparatus that enables letting an operator recognize the processing speed necessary for on-line processing of the postal matter sorting machine, and a data display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A postal information input apparatus of a conventional postal matter sorting machine is constructed such that when the postcode is not read normally by the OCR, the correct postcode is reentered manually, thereby enable again sorting of a mail.
In such a conventional system, several images are received ahead, so as to perform preparation such as screen creation or the like for preparing next key stroke, in order to improve the processing speed.
In the on-line processing system, however, when the image that has received ahead becomes time out, that is, if input has not been finished within a predetermined time, the data struck by keys is discarded without being used. As a result, the data must be re-entered.
In view of the above-described situation, an efficient key striking method has been desired for reducing occurrence of time out. With the above-described conventional method, however, there are problems as described below.
A first problem is that a key striker cannot recognize the occurrence of time out, and as a result, the key striker cannot recognize properly his/her own key striking speed. That is because a mechanism for informing the key striker that time out has occurred is not provided.
A second problem is that the key striker cannot recognize the number of mails that have been received and held. That is because a mechanism for informing the key striker of the number of mails that have been received and held is not provided.
In any case, the problem is, in general, that information to the key striker is little, and by recognizing the occurred situation, the current situation has to be understood from the behind.
In the Japanese Patent (KOKOKU) No. 62-6870, a postcode input apparatus for a postal matter sorting machine is disclosed. This apparatus, however, does not solve above-noted problem.